createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quizatorias
The Quizatorias Origins The Quizatorias was found by Zamos Lorek, a Warrior of a forgotten empire. Founded to protect the world from the evils of magic, and sorcery. As a soldier, he fought in many battles, and when his army was crushed he was made a prisoner and subjected to dark magic rituals. he saw the evil nature of magic and its corrupting influence. He decided to dedicate his life to purging it and its practitioners. While some refuse to admit to its existence, the Quizatorias know the truth. Structure The Quizatorias is guided by the Inquizator, their leader. Elected by the Council of Elders, the eldest and most elite of the order. The Inquizator leads the order with his guiding hand. His orders are relayed to the Council who relay to the Commanders, who relay to the Knights. Economy The Quizatorias is a Monastic Order and shares with its members what they need and qualify for. They have no internal economy. Externally they charge people fees and fines for their services in hunting down and killing mages. They also sell the mages belongings that are deemed non heretical. They use these funds to purchase supplies and goods. One port is on their isle, available for passing ships to stop and pick up supplies and trade. A fine is placed and the cost for most things are high as the isle only sells what they can afford to sell. Relations Social Inside the order it is expected for each member to socialise and form close bonds with their brothers. They are expected to Treat those in their unit as family, with the commander as their father, and fellow knights as brothers. Foreign Outside the order socializing or fraternising with locals is frowned upon and treated as potentially heretical. It is only acceptable to socialize with outsiders during undercover missions and when recruiting new members. Technology The Order holds Bronze Swords, and the elite have forged Brass swords which they believe to counteract magic. They have a firm understanding of Alchemy and local plants. Capable of manipulating metals, minerals, and natural elements to craft poisons and tonics. They have animal husbandry and raise a variety of livestock on their island, but not for eating but other uses. Religion The Quizatorias believes in the Great Forgers, a Pantheon of gods who collaborate to make the world. Mages are the ultimate heresy for they take the power of the world and rewrite that which the gods had written. Thus magic is an insult to the gods and deforms the natural world. World View They view the world has a great work of art made by the gods to be enjoyed, yet those with evil in their hearts manipulate the world for selfish gain. They view The races of the world has they view the world Art that has been tainted. Their views on other religions is that they are all part of the grand pantheon, all religions are right and simply give the gods different names. Their views on Gender is that the role of the male is too fight and protect, it is the role of the female to support and nurture whether the young, elderly, or infirm. The women of the order serve the role of raising children, tending to the elderly, and healing the sick. Military The Quizatorias is a Monastic Order and entirely militarized, Children are trained in military ways from birth. The Ranks of the order go as follows. Children are considered Squires, Young Adults, and new recruits are Initiates. Those who have completed a mission are Knights, Those who have received special commendations for their skill are crusaders, Those given command of a unit are Commanders. Those who lives to be an old age and are chosen for it will ascend to the Council of Elders who Vote for the Inquizator. The Inquizator can be any member of the order ranked Knight or higher. He is usually a member of the Commander Rank. Linguistics The Quizatorias uses a variety of languages from around the continent as they recruit members from all around. The Current Language is a fusion of The Ancient Nameless Tongue, and modern Diathus The Order uses a Secret Writing Language to encode their messages so they can't be read by outsiders, each rank and unit has its own unique cipher and variant of the system. Only the Council of Elders holds all the Keys to the Ciphers. Races The order doesn't Discriminate against any race so long as they are willing to fight the evil of magic. Though they are mostly Human. Category:Aeras